Question: A rectangle is $1$ inch long. The rectangle is also $2$ inches wide. What is its perimeter?
Answer: $1\text{ in}$ $2\text{ in}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {2} + {1} + {2} + {1} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 6\text{ in} $